forumofthronesfandomcom-20200214-history
House Durrandon
House Durrandon of Storm's End is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and the house of the Storm Kings, who rule over the Kingdom of the Stormlands, a large and powerful kingdom in the south east of Westeros, located north of Dorne, east of the Reach and south of the Riverlands. Their seat is the castle of Storm's End, raised by the founder of the House, Durran Godsgrief. The Durrandon sigil is a crowned, black stag on a field of gold and their words are "Ours is the Fury" History House Durrandon is one of the oldest houses in Westeros and it can trace its ancestry back to the Age of Heroes and to the mythical first Storm King, Durran Godsgrief, who married Elenei, the daughter of the sea god and the wind goddess. Their marriage was highly opposed by her divine parents and on Durran's wedding night, their wrath hit his castle, destroying it completely and killing Durran's entire family and his guests. He himself survived only thanks to his wife. Enraged, Durran declared war on the gods of wind and sea, who replied by tormenting his kingdom with terrible storms that ravaged the land. In defiance, Durran built his castle on a cliff next to the sea, where the god's wrath was the hardest. Six times was his castle razed to the ground and six times he rebuilt it. The seventh castle managed to withstand the terrible storm, which some claim to be the work of the Children of the Forest, while others say that a young boy, who would later go on to become Bran the Builder, adviced Durran on its construction. The first Storm King went on to supposedly rule for a thousand years and House Durrandon controlled the Stormlands ever since. At the peak of their power, they ruled a large part of eastern Westeros, from Cape Wrath to the Bay of Crabs and they even ruled the Riverlands for a while, after King Arlan Durrandon killed Humfrey Teague, the last King of the Rivers and Hills. However, after Arlan's reign ended, the power of House Durrandon faded with the years. Recent History By the time of Book 1, much of the former glory of House Durrandon had already declined. Arlan's successors lost a majority of the territory their ancestor gained, as they gradually lost control over the Riverlands. King Arrec Durrandon lost the entire Riverlands to Harwyn Hardhand, who installed himself as the King of the Isles and the Rivers afterwards. Only Arrec's grandson, Argilac, managed to stop the decline of territory and he started to reclaim House Durrandon's former glory, by starting a long, bloody war against the Reach and fighting House Gardener to a stalemate. Afterwards, he even went to war beyond the Narrow Sea, allying with Lord Aegon Targaryen and the Free City of Myr to defeat the Volantene Hegemony. However, by the year 1 BC, the strength of his youth already started to fade, as Argilac, now a man in his sixties, felt his old age more than ever. Only his daughter and youngest child out of four, Argella, lived to grow up and many lords voiced their concern about being ruled by a woman after Argilac's death. It came as a relief for the old warrior king that he got reports about inheriting the city of Raylansfair in the western Reach. He sent his daughter to claim the city in his name Known Members *King {Durran Godsgrief}, the first Storm King, also known as The King of a Thousand Years. **His wife, Queen {Elenei}, the first Storm Queen, daughter of the gods of Wind and Sea. *King {Arlan Durrandon III}, known as Arlan the Wily, who conquered the Riverlands and destroyed House Teague *King {Arrec Durrandon}, known as Arrec the Unworthy, who lost the Riverlands to House Hoare. *King Argilac Durrandon, known as Argilac the Arrogant, the current Storm King. **His daughter, Princess Argella Durrandon, known as the Storm Princess. Retainers *Ser Lucas Flowers Category:Houses Category:Great Houses Category:House from the Stormlands Category:House Durrandon